


Reading

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Reading together has never been this fun-- or frustrating





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I wrote on Tumblr: (https://asrasblackgf.tumblr.com/post/168382134025/reading-a-book-together-for-laylaasra)

Moments like this were nice, where they were sitting in the front of the shop– Layla behind the counter, reading, Asra at the table, organizing his tarot deck– in comfortable silence.

“What are you reading?” It was a simple question. A statement of curiosity, if you will. But Asra’s tone made Layla giggle and blush slightly as she looked up at him from her book.

Layla shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “It’s no big deal, really. Just a spellbook.” She picked it up, looking at the intricate pattern on the cover, before showing it to Asra with a grin. That grin thaat made Asra’s heart stop and improve his mood no matter the situation. Wow, he loved her.

“It’s actually a lot more detailed than I thought,” Layla continued, moving from behind the counter and walking towards Asra, pausing for a moment to open the book.

“There’s actually pages of origin stories for all the spells in here! It’s so interesting. Long as hell, but still interesting.” Layla smiled. She sat next to Asra at the table, leaving the book in her lap.

Asra laughed. “Interesting.” His smile was mischevious, and Layla felt her breath catch in her throat. Oh, that was just not fair!

“D-do you want to read it with me?” Layla stumbled over her words. Asra couldn’t help but snicker a little before nodding. “Sure

Layla picked up the book and placed it between them on the table. She then gasped in surprise as Asra immediately pulled her into his lap.

She sighed, giggling and covering her face, which had gotten a lot warmer. She really should’ve expected this.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Layla asked with a laugh. She definitely wasn’t complaining.

Asra grabbed the book and moved it towards them, then squeezed Layla tightly, causing Layla to squeal. “Because I love you?”

Layla just laughed and began reading the book.


End file.
